1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device capable of preventing a part of light emitted from an optical source from being displayed on a screen with a high brightness.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a mobile communication device such as a portable computer, a portable phone, or a PDA is provided with a display portion for displaying a screen, as well as a body portion. As the display portion, a liquid crystal display (LCD) module having advantages such as a small size, a light weight, and low consumption power is being widely used.
The LCD module displays a desired image on a screen by controlling an optical transmittance according to image signals applied to a plurality of switching devices for control arranged in a matrix form.
Hereinafter, the conventional mobile communication device will be explained in more detail with reference to the attached drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile communication device comprises a body portion 10b, and a display portion 10a for displaying information from the body portion 10a. 
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the mobile communication device comprises an LC (liquid crystal) panel 1; a drive integrated circuit 2 mounted in the LC panel 1; a keypad PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 3 having a keypad 3a connected to the drive integrated circuit 2; an FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) 4 for connecting the drive integrated circuit 2 and the keypad PCB 3 to each other; and a backlight assembly 5 for supplying light to the LC panel 1. The mobile communication device also comprises an upper case 8 and a lower case 9 that receive therein the LC panel 1, the backlight assembly 5, the keypad PCB 3, etc, and protect them. A conductive tape 7 for discharging static electricity charged at the LC panel 1 is further provided.
In a process for manufacturing the mobile communication device, the upper case 8 applies a pressure to the FPCB 4 when the upper case 8 and the lower case 9 that surround the LC panel 1 and the keypad PCB 3 are coupled to each other. Accordingly, the FPCB 4 moves, and thus the LC panel 1 directly connected to the FPCB 4 also moves.
As a result, the LC panel 1 and the backlight assembly 5 are mis-aligned to each other. Accordingly, when the mobile communication device is operated, a part of light emitted from the backlight assembly 5 is displayed on a screen of the LC panel 1 with a high brightness. That is, the light is observed as a spot on the screen.
While the mobile communication device having been completely manufactured is used by a user, when the user presses the keypad 3a, the keypad PCB 3 applies a pressure to the FPCB 4. Accordingly, the FPCB 4 moves, and thus the LC panel 1 directly connected to the FPCB 4 also moves.
As a result, the LC panel 1 and the backlight assembly 5 are mis-aligned to each other. Accordingly, when the mobile communication device is operated, a part of light emitted from the backlight assembly 5 is observed as a spot on a screen of the LC panel 1. As the mobile communication terminal is used for a longer time, the spot is displayed with a higher brightness and with a wider range, In the conventional mobile communication device, so as to remove static electricity generated from the LC panel 1, the conductive tape 7 partially attached to the FPCB 4 has a structure to cover an upper part of the drive integrated circuit 2 of the FPCB 4. Accordingly, the mobile communication device has a thicker thickness, and thus components disposed in the upper case 8 and the lower case 9 have a thickness thicker than that of the upper case 8 and the lower case 9 in a vertical direction. As a result, the upper case 8 applies a pressure to the conductive tape 7, and thus the LC panel 1 moves.
Therefore, a part of light emitted from the backlight assembly 5 is observed on a screen of the LC panel 1 as a spot.